


Puzzled About Being Puzzled

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are so confusing to Castiel but with Sam Winchester it's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzled About Being Puzzled

  
  


Humans are foreign to him.  
  
Castiel doesn't understand their need to express affection openly. He doesn't understand why a simple kiss means everything or why they feel the need to hug each other every night and day.  
  
It's confusing and a bit....intriguing.  
  
It's after a long day of trying to prevent seals from breaking that Castiel finds himself sitting uncomfortably in the Winchesters motel room. Dean went to go bathe and Sam is lying on the motel bed almost motionless.  
  
He watches him for a few minutes and studies his stomach as it rises and falls with each breath, how controlled the motions are.  
  
Sleep is something he’s never experienced before because his body never tires, but Sam slumbers. Castiel may not know the practice of sleep but  he does know that Sam's breathing is too controlled to really be asleep. It makes him curious as to why someone would pretend to sleep but when he focuses on the fact, it just confuses him further.  
  
Humans tend to do that to him.  
  
He was told long ago that a kiss means you love someone. That it is very dear to humans and they use this to express their emotions.  
  
He may not fully understand it but it makes sense to some degree.  
  
He wonders why Dean and Sam don’t kiss. They love each other. Or at least he thinks they do.  
  
Maybe they don't?  
  
Castiel sits there and tries to remember an instance of when Sam and Dean kissed. If kissing means you love someone they must have kissed right?  
  
Castiel could sense the tension between the bothers  though. Sometimes it is so thick he feels like he could drown in it. Maybe  this fact could be why they don't kiss anymore, because they love each other  less .  
  
Castiel stares at Sam's form and feels pity well within him. It isn't something he usually feels, he is rather stoic when it comes to these things but somewhere deep within him he feels the emotion.  
  
Castiel sits up quietly and walks over to where Sam lay. He stares at his form for a few moments before slowly bending down.  
  
It’s awkward when his lips press against Sam's. At first Sam squirms but the sound quickly turns into a moan , and Castiel is beginning to think he hurt him but  suddenly Sam is kissing him back.  
  
After a few moments he parts and stares at Sam's glazed hazel eyes.  
  
“Wh-what?” Sam asks in a confused tone. He seems to be disorientated.  
  
“I kissed you.” Castiel states obviously.  
  
“Why?” Sam still seems confused. Maybe Sam has never experienced love before. Castiel could be the one to teach him. While he still has a lot to learn himself maybe in return he can show Sam love and affection and in return Sam can teach him about all these peculiar emotions that humans go through.  
  
“Because you kiss the people you love. Am I correct?”  
  
Sam's eyes widen and Castiel smiles softly.  
  
“Don't worry, I'm still getting used to this too.”  
  
 ** The End **

  



End file.
